


The Girl with the Hatchet

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug reference, High School, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Prom, School Dance, Spooky, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick write style English story, based off a picture of a girl in a magenta dress holding an ax.</p><p>[ENG2DE - Academic English - Grade 10]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Hatchet

A spooky theme. Really? What a dumb prom theme, I mean, its June! Just because it’s the first prom on a Friday the 13th in forty years doesn’t mean spooky is a good theme. Dumbass prom committee. 

“I’ll be right back, using the washroom,” I tell my friends before fleeing the gym. I walk to the far bathrooms and stand awkwardly by the mirror “fixing my eyeliner”, gotta make sure the teachers aren’t close by. I push my crimson hair off my face and adjust my dress before exiting. Now, to the doors by the construction shop. Stupid Grayson, better still be there with my “herbs”.

As I turn the corner the edge of my dress gets caught on an ajar locker, ripping a piece of the cream coloured fabric off.

“Son of a-” I get cut off by the sound of something heavy and metal hitting the floor. I see the edges of a magenta dress go around a corner in front of me. I begin to walk forward, my heels clicking across the floor.

“H-hello?” I call out. I turn the corner and see a girl in a magenta dress standing before me. Before I can say another thing she swings a large object at me. I feel blood spilling from me. I try to scream but blood just pours from my mouth. I crumple to the ground. Heels click away from me as everything fades to darkness.


End file.
